Sonrisas
by Clio Latiny
Summary: Viñeta. Hay diferentes tipos de sonrisas, eso Hermione lo sabía, pero de todas las que había visto jamás se había topado con lo que venía viendo hace ya varios meses: la extraña mueca que Draco Malfoy venía haciéndole cada vez que la veía.


**Sonrisas**

**O.o.O.o.O**

Hay diferentes tipos de sonrisas, eso Hermione Granger lo sabía perfectamente, sabía que estaban las sonrisas sinceras, esas que ella solía dedicar en agradecimiento a alguien, o también las características sonrisas de Harry, las que valían un millón de galeones para cada loca admiradora, las sonrisas tímidas de Neville cuando hacia algún hechizo mal, y las sonrisas risueñas de Luna Lovegood; sí, había visto muchas sonrisas, pero de todas las que había visto jamás se había tocado con lo que venía viendo hace ya varios meses.

La extraña mueca que Draco Malfoy venía haciéndole cada vez que la veía, era una sonrisa, o más bien un intento de sonrisa, era como una mueca torcida, una curvatura de sus finos labios, con un toque de arrogancia y burla, pero detrás de esa dentadura perfecta él escondía algo, algo que él sabía y lo hacía agrandar más esa "sonrisa".

**O.o.O.o.O**

A Draco Malfoy lo habían malcriado lo suficiente para enseñarle a sonreír cuando conseguía lo que quería. Pasados los años sonreía, en esos momentos en los que Crabbe y Goyle intimidaban alumnos de primer año o cuando escuchaba a los Slytherins hablando de la pureza de la sangre. Sí, Draco Malfoy tenía razones por las cuales sonreír. Es por eso que encontraba algo ridículo que una sangre sucia como Hermione Granger pudiera tener una bonita sonrisa.

_Caminaba (más bien, se deslizaba) con elegancia por los pasillos de Hogwarts y los vio, la ratona de biblioteca, la comadreja y San Potter, se encogió de hombros y una mueca de arrogancia cruzó su rostro, no le caería mal divertirse un poco._

_Avanzó hacia ellos, pero algo lo hizo detenerse, era Granger, estaba bromeando con Weasley y Potter, se escondió atrás de un muro y se dedico a escuchar._

"_No enserio Ron, eso no fue divertido"- trataba de reprender la Gryfflindor sin mucho éxito, ya que sus risas la delataban._

_La sonrisa de la leona era bonita, aunque fuese una impura, sabía reconocer lo bello cuando lo veía y la Gryfflindor tenía una linda sonrisa, ¿Él tendría una bonita sonrisa?, por supuesto que sí, pensó con autosuficiencia, sí ella la tenía, él (un sangre limpia) con más razón._

_Salió de su "escondite", y vio a Granger, en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron lo hizo, sonrió, bueno, lo intentó (ya que nunca había intenado sonreír por el simple hecho de sonreír), ya que la castaña abrió sus ojos en señal de no dar crédito a lo que veía, eso debía significar A) que lo hizo demasiado bien o B) que lo hizo realmente mal, le gustaba pensar que la opción A era la correcta._

_Pero no era ni A ni B, porque la sorpresa de Hermione, fue ver a Draco Malfoy intentando ¿sonreírle?, sí es que a eso se le podía llamar una sonrisa._

_Y siguió pasando, cada vez que las miradas de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger se cruzaban él le "sonreía", y a medida que pasaban los meses, la castaña empezó a esbozarle una sonrisa tímida cada que él le esbozaba su "sonrisa"._

**O.o.O.o.O**

Draco había nombrado a su sonrisa _ironía_, porque de lo que había sido un intento de demostrarse a sí mismo que él también podía sonreír, había terminado "sonriendo" sin quererlo a la castaña siempre que la veía, y lo peor del caso es que ella había empezado a devolverle la sonrisa.

Ironía, porque no quería y sin embargo volvía a hacerlo.

Ironía, porque al parecer no sólo era la sonrisa de la Gryfflindor lo que lo encaprichaba.

Ironía, porque la odiaba... y le "sonreía".

**O.o.O.o.O**

Iba temprano como de costumbre a la clase de transformaciones, así que los pasillos estaban desiertos, a excepción de él, que venía caminando hacia ella, cuando lo vio esbozarle la mueca que desde hacia tiempo había comenzado a gustarle, no puedo reprimirse más tiempo y sin poder evitarlo le dijo:

"Bonita sonrisa, Malfoy" - le dijo ella con suavidad y sencillez.

Y entonces lo logró, agrandó la curvatura de sus labios y enseño su perfecta dentadura en una sonrisa de verdad, dejando a la castaña deslumbrada por un segundo.

"Cuando quieras, Granger"- replicó el rubio, volviendo a hacer lo recién aprendido y añadió- "Tú también tienes una linda sonrisa"- dijo para después entrar al salón, deslizándose, como siempre.

Hermione entró detrás de él, algo sonrojada y con una sonrisa algo tonta en los labios.

* * *

_Notas de Autora:_

_Hola, hace rato que quería hacer otro Draco/Hermione pero no se me ocurría nada, esta vez no me quise salir mucho del IC pero aun así creo que me termine saliendo como siempre xD, me quedo algo raro, fue una mezcla extraña, pero ese día se me antojo hacer algo con la palabra sonrisas, ese día andaba feliz Jajajaja :p, creo que es mas un drabble que un one shot, en fin espero que haya sido de su agrado, alguna queja, comentario, sugerencia denle clic a "go" para dejar un review._

_Se cuidan_

_Se despide con cariño Clio_


End file.
